


Caught on Camera

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: just a dirty little scribble





	Caught on Camera

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Granted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421060) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh)




End file.
